The subject invention relates generally to security devices and more particularly to a security device for securing products or product packing devices such as pallets and crates used, for example, in retail distribution.
According to prior procedures, reusable packing devices such as pallets, crates, trays, boxes etc., have been used in the shipping of goods. Such devices are often left unattended in open areas where they are exposed to theft or damage. Building materials such as lumber are often similarly left exposed in construction areas and are favorite targets of theft and vandalism.